Blessed Angel Came
by Halawen
Summary: Riker sees the girl of his dreams on the ice but can he find her? A Birthday quickie fluff by request of one of my best friends.


**This is dedicated to Christlove88 and was her special birthday request. Happy Birthday hope you enjoy this and it's just what you wanted.**

 **Legal: I'm not associated with DeGrassi, Epitome or R5 in anyway**

 **This is a fluff shot and there's really nothing you need to know before reading so just enjoy the fluff.**

 **A Blessed Angel Came**

"Are we staying to skate more?" I ask Rocky as Ross shoots the puck, makes a goal and wins the game.

"Yeah let's stay I want to skate some more,"Rocky replies.

The buzzer sounds and we go back to the locker room to change out of the hockey uniforms. After telling Dad that we're going to stay and skate he says he'll come and pick us up when we're done. We change and get our skates back on and then we go back out to the rink, the Zamboni is just smoothing the ice but people are already gathering for free skate, most of them currently sitting down to get their skates on.

When it's announced that the ice is open we go out to the ice, the lights dim and the music begins. We skate around the ice and I look at the other people as the colored lights hit them. A few couples, a few families, some other teenagers skating with friends. Only a few are skilled and no one really catches my attention. I skate around with my siblings and our best friend for a while, mostly playing tag with my brothers. After a couple of hours I'm almost ready to go home when someone new comes on the ice and captivates me.

A girl with cinnamon colored curls and the most incredibly clear blue eyes. She's strikingly beautiful and she skates like an angel. I stop skating just to watch her but so do most of the people in here. Even the person controlling the lights puts the spotlight on her and it becomes her rink and the rest of us her audience. She doesn't even seem to notice, she's not smiling boastfully or showing off, she's simply skating in her own serene world and the rest of us are privileged enough to watch.

"Come on let's call dad and go home I'm hungry," Ryland says.

"But I want to meet that girl," I remark as Rocky starts pushing me toward the exit.

"I think everyone wants to meet that girl I don't think you'll have the chance," Rydel comments.

I give in and we get off the ice. We put our shoes back on and grab our stuff going home. I think about the girl all through dinner and when we drive out to the town center that night to see the lighting of the Christmas tree in the town center. Our family goes every year and usually I love it but tonight I can't think of anything but the girl at the rink. I wish I had stayed and at least found out her name. And then I see her, across the square in the crowd.

"It's her, Rocky look the girl from the rink," I remark pointing to her.

"Yeah that's her," Rocky nods.

"I have to meet her this time, I'll be back," I tell Rocky.

I can't quite run across the square so I back up and make my way around. I take the footbridge to get a better view and see her in the same place, she seems to be standing with her family. I miss the mayor's speech but it's generally boring. I get down to where the girl was and I see her family but she's gone. I look around for her and see her on the footbridge I was just standing on. We must have passed each other in the crowd. I push my way through the crowd running back to the footbridge but when I get there she's gone. It's like she's purposely running from me. I look around for her and see her walking to the washroom so I run there and wait for her to come out. I watch the ceremony while I wait and almost miss her as she walks past.

"Wait," I call to her and she stops turning around to look at me and I run up to her. "I'm Riker, I saw you at the rink this afternoon you were amazing," I tell her.

She smiles, not just a smile an angelic light as her lips curl up with pleasure. The bliss on her face slowly spreads up her cheeks to her eyes which begin to sparkle. She stands on her tiptoes putting a hand on my shoulder and her lips softly touch mine in a chaste kiss.

"Mistletoe," she whispers pointing above our heads when she takes her lips away.

"That's just garland," I reply after looking up.

"My mistake," she grins with a mischievous look as she begins walking away again. "I'm Clare by the way. Would you like to watch the lighting together?"

I grin and follow her back to the footbridge and we watch the as the tree lights up. Everyone gasps in awe and claps, Clare turns to me kissing my cheek and slipping a paper into my hand.

"It was nice to meet you Riker, call me sometime," she says before slipping away into the crowd.

I look at the paper and find her number on it. What a wonderful night it's been.


End file.
